


Happy New Year

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing at Midnight, New Year's Eve, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: The fate of your and Dean’s secret relationship all comes to a head on New Year’s Eve. Will you choose to reveal it to the world or let it fall away as the clock strikes midnight?





	Happy New Year

The library was quiet, a stark contrast to the expected festivities that were coming later that night, but you, Sam, and Dean were taking full advantage of the peace to catch up on some much-needed research. That was until you felt your phone buzz in your jeans pocket.

New Year’s Eve, huh? What d’you think my chances are for a little midnight kissing?

You grinned, raising your eyes to find Dean gazing mischievously at you from across the table. Careful not to let Sam see your reaction, you dropped your eyes back to your phone to type out a response.

What part of secret dating don’t you understand?

The part where I don’t get to kiss you anytime I want, Dean texted back, adding a winky face at the end that matched the devilish glint in his eyes.

You couldn’t help but laugh at that answer, the sound urging Sam to look up and turn your way with raised eyebrows. “What’s so funny?”

“Oh, uh, nothing,” you answered quickly, shooting a meaningful look at Dean as you put your phone down on the table. You placed the book you were reading next to it and focused your full attention on Sam, eager to change the subject. “So, Sam, everything set for the party tonight?”

He smiled and nodded, putting his book down as well. “Yeah. Cas is out picking up the last of the drinks now and Jody and the girls should be here soon.”

“Is Jack still in his room whittling down his list of potential resolutions?”

Dean chuckled at that picture, standing up from his chair and making his way around the table to you. “Yeah, I think the list of ‘100 Inspiring New Year’s Resolutions’ Sammy printed out for him may have been a little too much for the kid to take.”

You laughed again as Sam glared at his brother. “Hey, Jack’s just excited. It’s his first real New Year’s, considering last year he was…”

“Stuck in an apocalyptic world with a sociopathic angel?”

“Yeah that,” Sam agreed, smiling sheepishly. “I just want tonight to be fun for him, for everyone.”

You and Dean exchanged looks, knowing just how much Sam had been going through to try to get everything back to normal for everyone. This party was his latest attempt, but it clearly meant a lot to him that it was successful. “The party’s going to be great, Sam,” you assured him. “I’m sure Jack will have a great time. We all will.”

“Yeah,” Dean nodded, looking back down at you. “You know what, Sammy, why don’t Y/N and I go and check on the last minute preparations? Make sure everything’s all set for the party?”

You stared at Dean incredulously as he winked at you and wiggled his eyebrows. “Now wait a second, we don’t need to…”

But, Sam interrupted your deflection. “That sounds good. Why don’t you guys do that and I’ll go check on Jack in the meantime.” He stood up and hurried off, quickly leaving you and Dean alone in the empty library.

“What was that?” you asked, standing up and facing him with your hands on your hips. “Could you have been any more obvious? What do you want Sam to catch us?”

“He didn’t notice!”

“Yeah, no thanks to you,” you huffed, poking him in the center of his chest. “With the texting and the eyebrows. You know, Dean, the whole point of secret dating is that no one’s supposed to find out. That’s what we agreed. How is blatantly flirting right in front of Sam keeping it a secret?”

“Y/N, it wasn’t that big of a deal.”

“Yeah, maybe not this time, but what about next time? I mean, God, Dean, if we want this to stay a secret…”

“What if I don’t want to keep it a secret anymore?!” Dean blurted out, shocking you into silence. “I like you, Y/N, I really like you, and I know we wanted to keep this a secret so no one got too involved in case we didn’t work out, but what if I got too involved? What if I don’t want to keep us a secret anymore? What if I want to tell people about us because I want there to actually to be an us?!”

“I…I…” You didn’t know what to say so you did the only thing you thought you could do: you took the coward’s way out. “I gotta go,” you stammered before taking off and running to your room, leaving Dean standing alone in your dust.

By the time the party rolled around that night, you hadn’t stopped thinking about Dean and what he’d said. You felt awful about running out on him, but you just froze. The whole point of keeping things secret was so that you didn’t get too involved and risk getting hurt when Dean inevitably realized he could do better. 

You sighed. Because, deep down, you knew you couldn’t get any better than Dean, and now that you knew he felt the same way…

“Y/N? You okay, hon?”

You turned to find Donna smiling at you sweetly, concern lacing her eyes. “Uh, yeah,” you answered hastily, looking over her shoulder for Dean, who you found standing on the other side of the crowded library, talking to Cas. “You know what, actually, I’ll be right back.”

Seeing Dean now, his face lighting up in a sun-stealing smile at whatever Cas was saying, you realized that all of your fears, they didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was Dean, and, if he was willing to risk his heart with you, then you were more than willing to risk it with him.

“1 minute to midnight!” you heard someone yell as you made your way through the crowd to get to him. You pushed your way past Sam laughing at Jody’s jokes, past Jack explaining the seven resolutions he had finally settled on to Alex and Mary, past all the other hunters and friends and family that had gathered to celebrate the new year, and straight to Dean.

By, the time you reached him, someone had already started the countdown. “30…29…28….”

“Dean!” you yelled as you neared him, hoping he could hear you over the noise. “Dean!”

He turned to you, his eyes lighting up before he masked his excitement behind a wall of self-preservation. “Y/N?”

18…17…16… You grabbed his arm and pulled him towards you. “I need to talk to you.”

His eyes widened. “What, now? It’s almost midnight.”

“I know,” you whispered, hearing the countdown behind you. 12…11…

“Look if this is about earlier, it’s ok…”

“Dean…” you tried, but he just kept talking. 7…6…

“Really, we don’t have to tell anyone. I shouldn’t have pushed you when you’re not ready. We can leave things as they are and….”

“Dean!” you yelled, finally getting his attention as the countdown neared its end. 3… He looked straight into your eyes, his deep green ones reaching into your very soul. 2… He was waiting, waiting for you. 1… And, in that moment you knew exactly what to do.

“Happy New Year, Dean,” you whispered, pulling him in for a kiss just as the clock struck midnight and cheers sounded out all around you. He wrapped his arms around you instantly, his lips pressing into yours with a frenzied passion you’d never felt before. You could hear the cheers around you shifting from celebration to surprise as people began to notice you and Dean, but you tuned it all out. All that mattered was the man who held you in his arms and his lips on yours.

When you finally pulled apart, the two of you were met with a chorus of applause and “It’s about time”’s, but the only thing you saw was the dazzling smile on the face of the man in front of you. “I guess we’re not such a secret anymore, huh?” he chuckled.

“Hey, you’re the one who wanted a New Year’s kiss,” you laughed, leaning up to kiss him again. “You got a problem with everyone seeing?” you asked, knowing full well what his answer would be.

He shook his head and grinned, letting you pull him down for another kiss. “No, ma’am.”


End file.
